


Sam & Jack - "Take That Step Forwards, Back Into Your Skin" wallpaper

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

This wallpaper is based on the cover art for a story written by [MtheT.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheT/pseuds/MtheT)

  



End file.
